On Angel's Wings
by Ser'ika-kohai
Summary: Another crappy Ryou suicide fic. First time writing a fanfic, please be nice! Tendershipping oneshot, aka BakuraxRyou. Rated M for attempted suicide, I'm not sure if it should be T... Free candy for anyone who reviews! I suck at summaries...


Hey guys. Well, I'm a huge Yugioh Fangirl. This is my first fic, so please be nice! It's kind of illiterate…

Summary: Semi-songfic. It doesn't really make sense, and it's kind of emo. I'm home sick from school, feeling miserable, falling in love with Bakura/Ryou, and this is the result. Very OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, Yami, the Shadow Realm, Domino city, the Millennium Ring, or pretty much anything. But I do own this fic, so back off!

The rain poured from the sky. The tears poured down his white cheeks. The wild-haired boy raced through the streets of Domino, teeth gritted frantically. _Ryou, no! _An ominous message on his phone was the only clue that he had. 'I... I'm sorry, Bakura. Goodbye.' Bakura had known his hikari was getting deeper and deeper into depression, and that it was his fault. "Ryou no Ryou please no Ryou!" he muttered incoherently, now cramming the key violently into the lock on the front door and twisting it madly. Giving up after a few short seconds, he banished the door to the Shadow Realm and hurtled inside.

~Flashback~

"B-Bakura?" whispered Ryou tentatively.

The soft voice killed him. The smaller boy was huddled in a ball, a glinting object in his hand. A knife.

"Ryou!" his yami thundered, picking the boy up by his arms and shaking him roughly. The knife skittered across the floor and lay forgotten. The furious man sent it flying out the door with a kick.

Bakura's lookalike whimpered softly as his head snapped back and forth, but was limp. Bakura faltered.

"Ryou… If you ever kill yourself, I'll… I won't be able to…"

"Why?"

It was that question that always got him. This was the fourth time his hikari had attempted suicide, and every time the yami had stopped him, this question came up.

Bakura couldn't tell him. He couldn't. If Ryou ever knew…

That he loved him.

~End Flaskback~

"Ryou!" bellowed Bakura. "Ryou! _Ryou!_ Get down here now, Ryou! I need to tell you something! Something… I should have… told you…" He murmured the last few words, a tortured expression in his normally blazing eyes.

He shook the fearful predictions from his mind and scoured the lower floor of their home, brushing new tears away as he thought of his once-innocent light had become under his darkness. But Bakura was different now! Ryou couldn't see it.

He scrambled around the kitchen, then slipped on something. A tape. There was a note pinned to it, but Ryou's neat handwriting was masked by the muddy footprint on it now. Bakura swore and ran with the tape to the TV in his room.

After nearly breaking both the VCR and the tape in his panicked attempts to get it in, Bakura sat on the untidy bed and quivered as it began rolling.

The scene was obviously from earlier that day. It was still raining out, and Bakura could hear his own voice yell, "Ryou! I'm going out for a while." He shouldn't have left. He kept watching with difficulty.

Ryou sat in front of the camera, a single tear on his cheek from his closed eyes. He nodded to himself and looked up. "Hello Bakura. I know you're going to be watching this soon. I just want you to know… I dedicated this to you."

The first notes of a song trailed through the picture. Bakura recognized a song by one of his own favourite bands, 'Black and Blue.' Ryou smiled weakly and picked up a lyric sheet, mouthing "For you," at him. The bass kicked in and Ryou started to sing.

"_I've got some problems, you don't know. _

_You don't know, 'cause I don't show. _

_What's underneath, to anyone. _

'_Cause if I did, they'd prob'ly run…_

_I'm kinda twisted, kinda sick. _

_I've always got a bone to pick. _

_This self-hatred, took its toll. _

_Ev'ryday I lose, some of my soul…"_

The passion the Ryou was pouring into the song showed on the light's face. The look of bliss killed Bakura – his Ryou loved to sing. And Bakura loved to hear it. If it was anything but this… The chorus began.

"_I'm a darkness in your life,_

_Think I'm losing all control,_

'_Cause everytime you look away,_

_A part of me-e, just lets go. _

_And when I'm going down to Hell,_

_Maybe before I'm even dead,_

_I'm heading off without a fight,_

_Flying on angel wings blood-red."_

Bakura sobbed, head in hands. He couldn't watch Ryou as he danced around the screen, moving to the rhythm. The second verse started, and Bakura couldn't move from his spot. He knew he should continue looking for Ryou, but he was frozen with terror.

"_I'm sadistic, I'm a mess._

_Masochistic, I must confess._

_Blank emotion, I always hide,_

_But the fact is, there's nothing inside…_

_I know you must, hate me now,_

_I do too, I know why and how._

_If I die, and no one's there,_

_There'd be nobody, that would care…"_

_Oh God,_ Bakura thought. Why Ryou? It should never have been Ryou that had to have a yami as twisted as Bakura. "Ryou…" That one broken whisper was all it took, and Bakura grabbed his face and sobbed in pain.

"_I'm only a sacrifice,_

_This feeling, it never lies,_

_If there's somebody out there,_

_That could bring themselves to bear,_

_The way that I hate me,_

_Long enough to love me…"_

Ryou's falsetto punctuated his misery. The last part of the song began, but Bakura was numb to it.

"_Devil's wings,_

_Hell's dark things,_

_Evil sings,_

_Silence rings."_

The song ended, and Ryou held up a cellphone. He punched a few buttons, tears now flowing down his pristine cheeks. "I… I'm sorry, Bakura. Goodbye." The message was horrifyingly familiar. But the next part of the video surprised Bakura.

Ryou clicked the phone shut and smiled. The dark bags under his hikari's eyes crinkled. "I'll see you soon, Bakura." What was that supposed to mean?

Bakura could interpret it to mean only one thing. He looked around to the room and stumbled towards his bathroom. Reaching into a drawer, he pulled out an old-fashioned shaving knife that he had used for a while until he mastered the electric razor. He grabbed a towel, laid it over the bed – though he couldn't see how it would matter if he got blood everywhere – and readied the knife at his wrist.

"Hello… Ryou." The dark whispered, the flow of tears finally halted.

"Stop!" a frantic voice cried. _Ryou?_

A white and trembling hand with graceful fingers snatched the knife away, opened the window across from the bed, and flung it outside. The boy proceeded to tackle Bakura over onto the bed in a fierce hug. _Ryou!_

Ryou was sobbing as he squeezed Bakura, who was still numb with shock. Bakura's only thoughts were that the sound of Ryou whispering his name as he trembled uncontrollably was the most beautiful thing in the world.

When both of them were back in control, but still holding each other, Bakura asked Ryou the same question that always bothered himself. "Why?"

Ryou sighed. "I've been so foolish lately. I… something happened." He was grasping at straws, and wriggling slightly. "Let's say, hypothetically, someone and someone else…"

"For the sake of the discussion, how about we call them… Yugi and Yami," Bakura suggested gently. He was still watching the beautiful boy in his arms.

"Okay," Ryou conceded. "And Yugi had feelings for Yami…"

_Damn, he knows!_

"…but Yami didn't feel the same way…"

_Damn, he doesn't feel the same!_

"…and Yugi got really depressed and tried to kill himself a few times…"

_Damn, he… wait, what?_

"…and-he-wanted-to-see-if-Yami-would-care-if-he-actually-did-so-he-made-a-video-and-put-it-where-he-knew-Yami-would-find-it-to-see-what-he-would-do!" The last bit was said all in one breath, and then Ryou started shaking as he began to weep again. What he didn't expect was for Bakura to hug him closer and nuzzle into the top of his head.

"Hikari, aibou, koi…" Bakura murmured terms of endearment into his light's hair. "Now I'm wishing we didn't drag that baka pharaoh into it!"

"You… You mean…?" Ryou looked up with his worried eyes swimming with crystalline tears.

Bakura took advantage of his hikari's upturned lips to hesitantly press his own against them. Ryou looked surprised at first, but then melted into Bakura's soft embrace and opened his mouth in a sigh. The yami traced his tongue along Ryou's bottom lip, then dove into his soft cavern.

"I love you…" Ryou whimpered into his dark's mouth. Bakura was delighted, and he curled a hand around his hikari's neck to support it.

"I've loved you for so long, Ryou, ever since you took the Millenium Ring as your own and I saw your pure interior. You're the only thing I care about. You're so beautiful…"

"Will we be together forever, Bakura?"

"Even if I have to banish both God and the devil to the Shadow Realm."

"I love you."

"I love you too… so much…"

Soooo? What did you think? By the way, you won't find that song online anywhere. I wrote it for them. The band name is fake, too. Please review! Praise is accepted and loved! Flames are accepted and also loved, just because you reviewed! Tell me what you think of the song, too.


End file.
